The present invention relates to electric power circuits, and more specifically to receptacles and switches used in building power systems.
Electrical receptacles and switches used in building electric power circuits are well known. Typically, such electronic components are electrically connected with a building power circuit by attaching the particular component with a housing or “mounting box” having openings to receive wires of the power circuit. In a new building construction, a mounting box is attached to a beam or “stud” of a building frame wherever it is desired to place an electric switch and/or power outlet. Then, wires of the power circuit are routed to the box and the unconnected ends of the wires are left within the box.
Generally, the component (switch and/or outlet) cannot be electrically connected into the circuit until after the walls (e.g., drywall panels) are installed as the component has mounting ears or tabs that extend beyond the sides of the box. As such, a hole is cut in a wall panel or sheet that is sized to fit the outer perimeter of the box, whether single gang or multi-gang (e.g., 2-gang, 3-gang, etc.), and then the panel is installed such that a front end of the box is generally flush with the wall outer surface. At this point, an electrician must come and connect the power circuit wires with the component and the component may then be fastened to the box.